


(Nesscas, Ness x Lucas) Gay

by winterseraphim



Category: EarthBound, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst, also theres the occasional curse srry xd, so appreciate it, this shit took me and my friend 4 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterseraphim/pseuds/winterseraphim
Summary: ness and lucas are very gay.no definite age, but it doesnt really matter since its all basically fluff anywaysthis is technically a roleplay turned into a fanfiction, so sorry if there's any spacing errors or anything, i had to copy paste this from me and my friend's chat log. :')





	

There was a weird feeling in the air... Just moments before a boy fell out of the sky. Yelling, Ness appeared and just toppled upon poor Lucas. He was too stunned to get back up from his position atop the blonde. The poor blonde yelped loudly, falling to the floor as the intruder fell on him. His book went skidding across the room, and Lucas's jaw smacked loudly on the floor. He groaned, dazed from the sudden, yet accidental attack. Ness finally got up, not noticing the young boy under him until he glanced down. "Oh my gosh, i'm sorry!" Despite not being fully aware he was on top of the blonde, he made to attempt to move off of him. "I didn't mean to teleport here! Yikes..." 

"It's alright, I'm fine-" His voice was muffled, and he made an attempt to push himself up. After a bit of struggle, he was finally able to get himself into a sitting position. The boy rubbed his jaw, running his tongue over his teeth to make sure none of them got chipped or anything. Luckily for him, they were fine. "...WAIT, WHO ARE YOU?" He shrieked, grabbing a stick from under his bed and pointing it at Ness. Ness backed up, his hands up in the air. "Hey! Chill out! I'm Ness, and I shouldn't be here..." He looked both embarrassed and scared, though a stick isnt such a good choice for a weapon. "I'm so sorry.. Um.." He paused, studying the expression on the other boy's face. "Where am I?" 

"..Tazmily Village." Lucas gingerly lowered the stick, but still seeming wary of the other kid. "Oh.. Um.. I've never been here before.. I don't know why my teleportation power brought me here. I can't do anything about it anyway, i'm all out of PP." He frowned and sat down, chewing his lip absentmindedly. "Um... I think I have some Magic Tart. That should restore some of your PP." The blonde completely put down his stick, pushing it under his bed once more with his foot. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Lucas. Sorry for threatening you with a stick?" He stuck out his hand and made a slightly lopsided grin at the other child. Ness grinned too and took his hand a bit too firmly, shaking it gleefully. "Nice to meet you, Lucas. It's okay! You alright though? I saw you smack the floor.." He chuckled nervously, blushing a bit. "And I would appreciate the tart, if you have any!"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Nothing's broken." Lucas feared that his hand was though, jesus fucking christ Ness's grip was strong. He walked over to his backpack, and searched his inventory for a few seconds and then pulling out a magically intact tart. Ness nodded and looked relieved. "Ah, good.. I thought I hurt you.. 'Cuz i'm a pretty heavy boy. Nothing but steaks for me!" He looked torwards the boy and his backpack. "Oh, thank you! I really needed this." He scarfed the tart down in merely a few bites. "Well before I go, I want to know more about you! You seem nice enough." The black haired boy smiled and looked into the other's eyes.

"O-Oh. Well, uh, I have a dog named Boney?" Lucas seemed a bit taken aback- he expected Ness to teleport back to where he came from (wherever that was?) after he gave him the Magic Tart. The blonde tried to think of other things to mention, but he couldn't just tell this kid that his mom and his brother were dead could he??? He's not very interesting... "A dog?! Awesome! What breed? Mine's a mutt but I love him.." Ness was beaming. He really liked dogs and was interested in what Lucas had to say.

"I don't actually know. I think he's some sort of Labrador. I'd have to ask my Dad what kind of dog he is. What's your dog's name?"

"Well my dog's name is King! Your dog sounds cool, can I see him?" Ness was much too passionate about dogs.

"Sure! Let me go find him." Lucas stood up and walked out of the room and out of the house. Boney laid on the front porch, snoozing away. The blonde trotted up to the sleeping pupper and prodded him with a single finger, awakening the dog. Boney looked up, processed Lucas's presence for a moment, then leaped on the boy and started licking his face. Ness followed the boy, glancing around as he walked. As soon as he saw the tawny dog ahead of him, he grinned from ear to ear. "Oh! What a handsome dog!" He kneeled beside Lucas, a wide smile on his face as he watched the dog jump on the boy.

The blonde lightly pushed Boney off of him, then pointing to Ness. "Boney, meet Ness. Ness, meet Boney." The dog looked at Ness, then padding up to him and sniffing him for a few seconds. He smelled unfamiliar, but if Lucas trusted him, then Boney did to! He stood on his back legs and began to lick Ness's face happily, causing Lucas to laugh. "He likes you!" "Aww! What a good boy!" Ness grinned and rubbed the dog's back. "He's so sweet! You're lucky to have such a nice dog! Mine is pretty lazy.." He giggled, scratching Boney behind the ears and scooting closer. "Yeah, he's pretty great. Sometimes he steals my food though." Boney looked slightly guilty at Lucas calling him out, and looked off to the side. "Bark Bark Woof. (I can't help that I get hungry easily.)" The dog pouted (as best as a dog could).

"Heheh, well atleast he's a charming little fella! I like him!" Ness scratched the dog's chin, all his attention on the pup in front of him. "Where'd you get him?" Lucas tried to remember,  but his mind came up blank. "I don't remember. We've had him ever since I was pretty little. I remember riding around on him with my brother--" He suddenly stopped, and Boney adapted a sad look, peering back at his kid owner and whining. "Oh? You alright there, buddy?" He looked at the other boy, concerned. "Did I say something wrong?" Ness frowned. He wanted to comfort him, but wasn't sure how.

"No, No, you're okay. I just remembered something that I didn't want to remember.." He cringed inwardly, peering off to the side."Ah.. I'm, uh, sorry.." He turned his gaze as well, feeling guilt for some reason. "I apologize if I come off as insensitive." "It's okay, Ness. You're fine." Lucas tried to reassure the other, smiling a bit while shaking his hands. He looked up at the blonde, with a worried look. "You sure? You don't seem so dandy, Lucas. Do you want to talk about it? It's okay if not, it sounds like you don't want to think about it."

He paused, thinking about it for a few seconds, then sighed. "..My mother passed away a few years ago. Everyone in my family was devastated.. Especially Dad. Claus couldn't stand seeing us so upset, so h-he... he decided to go try to avenge Mom. B-but he never came b-back..." Tears welled up in Lucas's eyes, threatening to fall. Boney ran over to the child, trying to comfort him. "I'm s-sorry, we only just met, and I'm already c-crying right infront o-of you," He apologized, trying to wipe away the tears and laughing a bit to himself.

"Oh.. It's fine.. I'm very sorry to hear that.. That sounds painful, but you've made it this far, right?" Ness desperately tried to cheer up the other boy, it made him feel bad to see Lucas so upset. Despite just meeting him a couple of minutes ago, he had already taken a liking to the boy. "Yeah.. I have." The blonde grinned at Ness, while Boney licked his tears away. Lucas seemed comforted that such a cute boy was so caring to him, even when they just met- 'Wait, what?' He thought to himself, a light blush crawling its way to his cheeks.

Ness immediately smiled as soon as he saw Lucas' grin. "See? That's the spirit! "There's so much for you to be happy for in this world!" He felt strong feelings of joy, seeing the other boy recover from his bad feelings so soon. If Lucas was happy, he was too. "Like Boney. I'm happy that I have Boney. He's like my best friend." Lucas scratched the canine behind his floppy ears, earning a small yap from him. His smile remained on his face. "Yeah! And think of your friends, they want to be happy too! There is so much to smile about, Lucas!" Ness beamed, patting Boney on the back.

"Yeah! There's no way I can stay upset all my life. My mom or my brother wouldn't want that for me. I have to stay positive!!" He yelled with confidence, the dog howling along with him. "There you go!" He pat the blonde's back, feeling just as gleeful as he was. "Don't you feel better now?" Ness looked at Lucas, his heart beating quick with joy.

"Yeah, a lot better. Thanks." Lucas hugged Ness tightly, without thinking. "Aww, you're welcome pal!" Ness hugged him back, his cheeks warming up. "I'm glad I cheered you up!" The blonde pulled back from the hug, his face dusted with pink. "Oh- I didn't mean to hug you, I'm sorry-" He didn't seem too unhappy about his mistake, laughing a little. "Oh, it's okay! That hug felt nice.." Ness' cheeks were pink like Lucas', and he bore a goofy grin. "You're really warm, y'know." He spoke without thinking. When he realized what had just came out of his mouth, his blush became more saturated. "Oh, heck.. That probably sounded weird.. Sorry.." He murmured under his breath.

Lucas laughed a bit louder, his grin widening. "It's okay! My brother did always say that I was basically a portable fire, haha." "Oh! Huh.." Ness smiled, feeling really warm too. "I thought you were creeped out by what I said, heheh.." He trailed off, scratching the back of his head and giggling softly.   
Lucas shrugged. "Nah, it takes a lot more than that to weird me out!" He made a heroic stance. Boney rolled his eyes. Ness giggled some more. "Well i'm not gonna try weirding you out anymore.. I'd rather be your cool friend than weird friend!" 

"Mm, nah, I think Kumatora's my coolest friend. Then again, I haven't known you as long as I've known her, so you never know, you could be cooler." "Oh i'll show you what's cool!" Ness said with a smirk. He paused a moment to channel his psychic powers, extended his hands up and used PSI Rockin' Omega into the sky, a loud explosion bursting forth and showering bright colors. When the lightshow was done, he immediately turned to Lucas to see his reaction. "See? What did you think of that?" Lucas practically had stars in his eyes. "That was so cool! What kind of PSI Move was that?!" 

"I call it, PSI Rockin' Omega! It's very strong!" Ness puffed out his chest, proud of himself and especially proud he managed to impress his new cr- friend. "I have a lot more PSI powers, too. I'm very tough, i've beaten many bosses!" He was usually pretty humble, but he let his ego do it's own thing just so he could amaze the blonde boy. "That's awesome! I can do PSI moves too, but they're mostly supportive moves, like Lifeup and Refresh." Lucas was a bit envious that Ness has such cool PSI moves. But then he remembered- he has PK Love! "I do have one offensive move, I call it PK Love!" The blonde attempted to look cool for Ness. "PK Love? That's a, uhm, cool name." Ness snickered softly. "Can I see?"

Lucas nodded, then prepared the attack in its Omega form. He fired it up into the sky like Ness did. It made a similar explosion sound, dancing across the sky. It wasn't as colorful as Ness's PSI Rockin', but Lucas still thought his only offensive move was badass. He waited until it was done, then spoke up. "It has a misleading name, but it's cool, right?" "Yeah, that's pretty cool! But not as cool as mine!" He nudged Lucas, smirking and giggling. "Don't worry, even though your moves suck you're still a pretty nice kid."

Lucas stuck his tongue out at Ness. "My moves don't suck. If we ever fight together, I am not healing you," He joked. "Aww, Lucas! Don't be that way, i'm your friend!" He laughed, feeling very gleeful that he was having a great time with his new pal."Well, if we do get in a battle together, i'll be the one doing most of the fighting, heheh!" "That's true. Sometimes I feel bad for the enemy that I'm fighting, so I prefer if others do the fighting for me.." Lucas said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "There's this one attack that I have that makes the enemy cry, or some other bad status effect, and I feel SO bad. I never use it."

"Aww, are you really that nice to your enemies? I prefer beating them to a pulp with my fists, or better yet, psychic powers! It's really cool to watch them get thrown around, ehehe.." Ness did not realize how sadistic he sounded just then. He paused, then laughed. "You would get along with Kumatora! But yeah, I'm pretty soft.. I try to be tough, but that was always my brother's thing." 

"Heh, it's okay to be soft! I'm just the kind of person who enjoys reveling in the pain of my enemies, y'know? Makes you feel strong!"

"Yeah, being soft isn't too bad. Sometimes, kindness is the greatest strength."

"But it's not the best, y'know. Like when you're faced with a Starman! It's beat up or be beat up! So obviously I choose to beat up."

"I've had my fair share of fights where I couldn't be kind, so I understand that. It still makes me feel bad sometimes," Lucas shrugged. "Hm, I never feel any remorse punching the lights out of bad guys. You sound like my complete opposite! Maybe that's why we're friends!" Ness grinned. "Opposites attract, don't they?" The blonde giggled, grinning with the black haired boy. "Yeah they do. Hehe, you're lucky i'm your friend and not your enemy! If we were, i'd totally kick your a- i mean- butt!" He smirked, though blushing a bit in embarrassment.

Lucas snorted at Ness's fumbling. "Were you gonna say the a word? Don't worry, I'm used to curses. Claus cursed every other sentence, except for when Mom was present."

"Well.. Uh, you didn't seem like the person who wanted to hear me swear like a sailor.." He smiled sheepishly. "I'll try to keep a clean mouth around you!"

Lucas smiled. "It's nice of you to be so caring to my wants. We only met a little while ago!" The blonde looked at his watch. "...You've been here for 2 hours.." "Ah- Oh. Umm.. I just got caught up talking to you, wow. Time flies when you're really having fun I guess!" His cheeks turned a soft red and looked away. "You're just.. Really interesting! I haven't met anyone like you..."

His own cheeks turned a reddish color as well. "You're pretty interesting yourself, Ness. It's not everyday I meet someone that falls on me from the ceiling." He teased playfully. "Oh! Hehe, yeah.." Ness grinned and bit his lip. "You're the only other psychic I know other than my friends.. I'm pretty glad I ended up here and met you! I wasn't expecting to make a new friend!" "I'm glad I met you too! I didn't expect to make a new friend today either." 

Ness scoots closer to Lucas, grinning. "It's so cool that we only just met today and are already close friends! You're really cool and all.." Lucas's blush intensified as Ness scooted closer. "Haha, right? You're cool too, though, Ness," He giggled. He wasn't used to this much flattery in so little time..

"Oh, why thank you Lucas! It's been great getting to know you. I hope our friendship will continue on like this." He scooted just a bit closer, until their shoulders were touching. The black haired boy looked at the other's face, taking note of all the little details about him. His nice dimples, his cowlicks, his mesmerizing blue eyes.. Wait, what? Why was he thinking such things about a kid he's only just met? The blush on his cheeks turned a little more red and he turned his gaze, smiling passively. 

He was calm on the outside, but on the inside, Lucas was freaking out. 'He's so close, oh my god.' Lucas's face turned cherry red, and his leg began to fidget. "Oh? Are.. You alright?" Ness stared at him, his blush getting brighter too. Though he was a bit confused, he thought 'Gosh.. He's adorable when he's flustered.' Okay no, stop that. "Mhm, you're just close.." Lucas murmured. 'No! Now he's gonna move away..' He thought solemnly. 'Wait, no, why would I want him to stay....?' Lucas then thought to himself, wondering why he was thinking that way. He'd only just met Ness like, 2 hours ago, he couldn't already like him! Damn you love at first sight!

"Oh uh, my bad." He scooted away just a very tiny bit, keeping the proximity to the blonde boy. He was reluctant to move, but also didn't want to creep him out. If only he wasn't thinking such weird thoughts about him, it would be much less awkward. Lucas was unconsciously grateful that Ness only moved a bit. His heart took over, and Lucas hugged Ness. He froze, not knowing how to recover from this random, awkward hug. 'FUCK' He thought to himself. Ness was startled, but hugged him back after a still moment. "Looks like someone's pretty affectionate!" He chuckled, and rest his head on the other's shoulder. The hug was really warm, as so were his bright red cheeks. 'I TOTALLY LOVE HIM' screeched his intrusive thoughts.

"Hush." Lucas giggled, closing his eyes. He felt safe in the black haired boy's embrace. A kind of safe that he hadn't felt in years. Lucas didn't want to let go of the other, instead opting to try to relish in the safety of Ness's hug for as long as he could. "Hehe, okay then.." Ness smiled and closed his eyes, holding onto the other boy as tightly as ever. Lucas was so soft and warm, Ness could have dozed off right then and there. 

He stayed there for a few more moments, then pulled away. Lucas didn't want to pull away, but a prolonged hug could've led to extreme awkwardness, and Lucas didn't want that, especially around Ness. "That felt nice." Ness murmured soon after Lucas had withdrawn. "Your hugs are really comfortable." He looked up and beamed at the blonde, his cheeks still bright red. "T-Thanks." Lucas's face was burning with blush, and he scratched his cheek, smiling happily. "You aren't a bad hugger yourself. It's one of the best hugs I've had in awhile," His smile turned into a grin as he remembered how safe he felt in Ness's embrace. His blue eyes looked off to the side.

"Um.. I hope we can do that again sometime." Ness murmured, staring down at his hands. As much as he felt weird to admit it, he craved Lucas's embrace. It felt like nothing he's ever felt before, it made his heart speed up and his cheeks flushed red. "..The feeling is mutual." He confessed. 'Does Ness like me!? No, that's dumb. Ness wouldn't love such a wimp..' Lucas's smile turned to a slight frown at his self deprecating thoughts, trying to push them away. He had these often, and he hated it.

Ness didn't notice Lucas' frown as he was too busy looking away nervously. "Oh.. You liked it too?" He could feel his heart beating quick, he couldn't comprehend this feeling. It felt different from any kind of love he's ever felt for someone. Successfully shoving the thought to the back of his brain, Lucas nodded. "Yeah. It made me feel... safe. I haven't felt like that since before... my mom's death. I wouldn't mind doing it again at all. Only if you'd want to, of course."

"Ah.. Well.. If you want to.." He looked up at Lucas. Now his cheeks were a very saturated red, at the thought of being in the blonde's arms once more. He wasn't sure why he was so enamoured with this person he had met just today... Its not often such a feeling comes to him. Lucas took this as a sign to hug the boy again. Wrapping his arms around his torso again, he sighed happily, the safe feeling rushing back to him. Ness smiled joyfully, subconsciously nuzzling the crook of Lucas' neck as they embraced. Rubbing the other boy's back, he closed his eyes again and relaxed, the feeling of the blonde's arms around his body making him feel enlightened. "Mmm.. I could stay like this forever..."

"Same... but you have to go home sometime, don't you? Your family and friends back home would miss you... Not that I want you to leave or anything. I've really enjoyed having you here." "Well, maybe.. But they know I go off on adventures sometimes.. So it's no big deal." Ness seemed to care more about this hug than the worry of his parents. Lucas laughed a bit at Ness' insistence. "You like me that much? Enough to leave your parents for a long period of time..?" The blonde had a smile on his face as he spoke. "I've went on a goshdang journey to save the world, I don't think they mind me being away for a few hours to spend time with my new friend." Ness chuckled, his embrace tightening in just the slightest. "Pff, okay, you win." Lucas admitted defeat, albeit happily.

"Hehe, okay..." Ness mumbled, nearly dozing off in Lucas' arms. He was so comfortable he didn't notice Flint walking in on the two. Flint stopped in his tracks, staring at the two boys hugging. "What in tarnation?" He said loudly, squinting (can he even squint?). Yelping, Lucas pulled himself away from the hug and looking at his father. "D-Dad?! It's not what it looks like," Lucas shook his hands wildly. Ness scooted away, his face bright red with embarrassment. 'Oh god, this is his dad... He must think we're gay!!' He thought, sweating profusely. He looked away rather than focus his gaze on Lucas or his father as to not make it even weirder.

"Who's this, Luke?" Flint asked after a pregnant pause, not looking at his son, but at Ness. "T-This is N-Ness. He's my new fr-friend," Lucas explained quickly, hoping his dad wouldn't ask why they were hugging so lovingly. "...Friend?" The father quirked an eyebrow, smirking a bit, causing Lucas' face to go redder than it already was. Ness gulped and tried to make up a believable excuse. "I'm sorry sir! I don't know how I got here! Um, your son seemed sad so I hugged him to cheer him up!! Thats all it is!" He spoke so quickly it was almost incomprehensible. Ness was silently hoping his half lie half truth would pass with him, to spare him more embarassment and shame.

Lucas looked over at Ness, silently thankful that he came up with an excuse so quickly. "Oh. Well thank you then, kid. Lucas cries so easily, and i'm glad he has such a good friend to help him out." "Hey! I don't cry that easily..." The blonde pouted, but was still smiling. Little did he know that Flint saw through ya bullshit, but decided to spare his remaining son of the embarrassment. "You're welcome, um, sir!" Ness managed to make a weak smile, his flushed face slightly turning back to its natural color, though he was still pretty sweaty from what seemed to be a close call. "Me and him are.. great pals!" He glanced over at Lucas, trying to look friendly but there was a stressed look in his eyes.

"Yeah, as great as friends as kids can be after one falls on the other from a teleportation gone haywire," Lucas teased, punching Ness lightly in the arm. Flint's eyebrows raised up. "Teleportation? You found another psychic friend?" He asked, a bit puzzled. Lucas nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah! He has this really cool move called PSI Rockin!" The blonde gushed about his new friend (and potential crush), smiling. "Oh, ahm.. Yeah I do! I didn't know there were other psychics besides my friends where I live..." Ness grinned, happy to be praised by Lucas. "I'm glad we, uh, met! Your son is actually pretty cool, heh.." He looked off to the side, still smiling goofily from what the blonde boy had said about him. 'Did I really impress him that much?' He asked himself silently.

"I'm glad you two get along so well. Now, I'm positively tuckered out, so I'm going to go hit the hay. Don't cause too much trouble, you two." Flint stepped past the kids, walking into the house and presumably to his bed to take a nap. Lucas waited until he knew his dad was gone, then let out a sigh. "Oh thank god," He said, putting his hand to his chest. "That was close."  "Hah.. Well, yeah... I thought there was going to be more embarrassment and blushing than that. Sorry about what happened...." He sat with his knees up to his chest, his chin resting atop them. "That was really awkward though.. I feel weird." Ness nervously chuckled, a bit ashamed.

"Yeah.. I didn't expect my dad home so soon. But it's okay. I'm glad you thought up that excuse so quickly, last thing I need is my dad telling everyone in Tazmily that I got a boyfriend." Lucas scratched the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. He wouldn't mind being Ness' lover though, but he wouldn't say that out loud. Not so soon. "Yeah.. That would really mess things up for you, heh.. I hope we can still be friends though without it seeming, ah, awkward." Ness fiddled with his shirt, thinking the same as Lucas. He did want a closer relationship with the blonde, but he didn't think he felt the same. "It's been nice getting to know you." He spoke softly, thinking to himself.

"It's been nice getting to know you, too.." He lowered his hand, staring at it. "A-Ah, and of course we can still be friends. A bit of awkwardness shouldn't keep us from being friends," Lucas looked up again at Ness, his eyes studying his features, such as the unruly hair under his cap, and his slightly tanned skin. A light blush appeared on his face, barely noticeable unless you really looked for it. Ness smiled, though his head was still down. "Of course. We can make it work! I know we'll be the best of friends someday!" He looked up and glanced over at Lucas, his smile widening. "We have so much in common!"

"Yea! It'd be a shame to let go of such a friendship because of an awkward encounter. We can do this!" Whenever Ness seemed to get hyped, Lucas couldn't help but mirror his enthusiasm. It was almost contagious, really. The boy's own smile widened as well as a chipper feeling arose in Lucas. "Awesome! I'm really looking forward to having more fun with you!" Ness beamed, his stiff posture relaxing now that his mood had gone back up again. "Because you're really cool, and i'd really like to befriend such a cool guy." Ness wasn't aware of how goofy he sounded, he was too busy feeling gleeful to judge himself.

Lucas looked shocked, blue eyes widening. "You think I'm cool..?" The previously light dusting of blush on his face intensified into a semi opaque pink at the compliment, a small smile on his pale, freckled face. "Well, yes! You're pretty cool for a wimp!" Ness giggled, looking into Lucas' deep blue eyes. "I didn't think I was going to meet someone almost as awesome as me today!" He smirked, a playful look in his eye. "N-No ones ever called me cool before," His smile turned to a grin, ecstatic to be complimented so highly by his newest crush. 

"Really? I think you're cool! But like I said, you're still a nerd!" Ness scooted closer, giving Lucas a silly grin. "But I don't mind your nerdiness."   
Lucas rolled his eyes, but kept his smile. "You're a nerd too, Ness. Don't deny," He lightly teased, poking his nose. "Noooo... I am no nerd! You're the nerd here, Luke!" Ness bopped Lucas' nose back, but unintentionally harder.

Lucas flinched as Ness pressed a bit too hard on his freckled nose, face scrunching up a bit as he did so. "Pfft, ow. Why do you have to be so strong? You wound me," His hand went to his forehead dramatically, keeping one eye open to look at the other boy, grinning. It did hurt, but he didn't want to make Ness feel bad for hurting him. It was just that Lucas was a pure and utter wimp, bleh. "Oh, oops," Ness snickered. "I'm just very over-leveled! So of course, i'm super strong." He puffed out his chest, making a silly face of pride. "I could knock you out in one hit!" The black haired boy crawled closer to Lucas in a playful attempt to intimidate him. "But I won't. Because we're friends!"

He looked impressed, laughing. "Yeah, I don't doubt that. My HP is decent, but I can still get taken out by some powerful moves if I'm not careful. I swear, if I got hit by a PSI Starstorm, I would probably faint or die. Hopefully the former." "Yikes. I've never um, fainted. Or died, obviously. Though once when I was low leveled, I got close to passing out.. It sucked!" He sat down, watching Lucas attentively. "Good thing my friend Paula was there to help me!"   
"Hah, I've fainted before," Lucas informed, looking up and to the side. "It's not a big deal for me. I would faint, then Kumatora or someone else would shove some LifeNoodles or whatever down my throat and I'd be back and ready to go. Friends are pretty great, huh? I don't know what I would've done without mine.." His eyes then directed down to the light wood porch, the blonde trying to think of what could've happened without his best friends.

"Yeah, without friends I couldn't have made it this far! Me and my friends made a really good team. Without them, the world would probably be over by now!" Ness reminisced over his battle with Giygas, and how terrifying it was. "Friends are always there for you when you need them! That's why they're the best!" He said, with a big grin. He silently agreed with Ness with a small nod and a smile. "Same with mine. There's only one battle that I fought without the help of my friends.. But it wasn't much of a battle." Lucas refrained from speaking any more, smile dying into an almost expressionless face. Realizing this, he smiled once more. "But most of them was with my friends, and I'm grateful that they stuck around with me for so long."

"Oh... Yeah! Honestly, I had to go through some things without my friends too.. I would get homesick often, and when I yearned for home I just couldn't bring myself to fight. I got beat up, but I didn't do much. My friends had to fight for me..." He looked away, looking a bit somber. "But hey, like you said, atleast our friends are with us most of the way!" "You got homesick?? Awh.. That's adorable," He squeaked, squishing his own cheeks and grinning. "You don't strike me as someone who would be like that. You seem pretty independent, Ness."

Ness scratched the back of his head, smiling a bit. "Well, yeah.. I try my hardest to focus on the journey ahead but the memories kind of.. Nag at me. Y'know what i'm sayin'?" Lucas nodded, understanding. Along his journey, Lucas did miss the safety and warmth of Tazmily at times. Ness laid down on the floor, staring up torwards the ceiling. "In fact, I wonder what they're doing right now. I could really go for some steak..." "You have been here awhile..." The blonde spoke as he laid down next to Ness, head turned towards him. "I know... I've had a nice time here, though! I enjoyed meeting you, Lucas." Ness turned back torwards the blonde, smiling. "I really like this place! Maybe I can come some other time."

"Of course! You're always welcome back here. You are my friend, after all." Lucas grinned, blushing a tad. "Cool! I just hope I can remember how to teleport here again.. And this time, not on top of you." He giggled. "Yeah, I would prefer if you didn't fall on top of me again. You're heavy!" The boy playfully prodded Ness' stomach, giggling as well. "Heyy..." Ness made a offended face, though playful in nature. "Atleast i'm not a lil' toothpick!" He jabbed at Lucas' stomach as well, though a little bit too hard. Lucas suddenly laughed really loudly, then covering his mouth. He had completely forgotten that he is ridiculously ticklish, especially around his stomach. Snickering behind his hands, he peered at Ness to see his reaction.

"Oh?" Ness gave Lucas an evil smirk before proceding to rapid fire pokes at his belly. "Take that!" He began to laugh loudly as Ness poked him, trying to bat him away (gently). His giggles were so loud, he was afraid he might wake his father. "Haha! I've found your weak spot!" He arose, kneeling over Lucas to get a better chance at his stomach. The prods to his soft tummy were relentless, Ness was grinning mischeviously. "N-Nooooo! Stoooop!!" The blonde wailed between giggles, squirming under the black haired boy's presence. His hands occasionally bapped Ness' face, but they were so weak that they weren't very effective.

Ness laughed too, the pokes and boops turning more into tickles and light carresses. "I've never met someone so ticklish, eheheh!!" Though his fingers were getting tired, he would not pause to rest, only focusing on getting Lucas to laugh more. His laughter was like music to Ness' ears, he wished it would never end. "N-Neeeesss, stop, I can't b-bbreeatheee!!" He whined once more, but still holding his grin, laughing all the way. Even though Lucas usually hated being tickled (he had been the subject of said giggly torture a bunch of times when he was young), he enjoyed the moment with Ness.

The tickling faltered, but he did not cease completely. "Really? I'm surprised you haven't passed out by now!" He remarked mockingly, a impish glint in his eye. "I'm getting tired anyway.. But I won't give up!!" Lucas tried his best to pout, but he was still holding back giggles. "Nooooo! I surrender! I'll do anything not directly embarrassing!!" "Aww.. I would have let you go, but what I was thinking of sounds pretty embarrassing... Maybe i'll just increase the tickling! My psychic powers can do more than just flash and look pretty!" Ness taunted, trying his best to make Lucas give up.

"No! Fine! I'll do whatever! Just stop!" He batted gently at Ness' face, honestly spooked by his threat of tickling him with psychic powers. Ness giggled at the sensations of Lucas's warm hands at his face. Pushing him back, he looked him right in the eyes and said "I dare you to tell me who your crush is. You gotta like someone!" This was kind of.. Cheating, but Ness was curious.

Lucas' face suddenly flushed red, and you could practically see an anime sweatdrop going down his face. "U-Uhm..." His feet began to tap as his thoughts raced. 'I CAN'T JUST TELL HIM THAT I LIKE HIM! OH GOD WHO DO I SAY--' "F-Fuel! He's a f-friend of mine here in T-Tazmily." He wasn't entirely lying. Lucas did think that the kid was cute, but not as cute as Ness. "Ohhh.. You swing that way, huh? I didn't think you liked boys.." Ness joked, though inside he was gravely dissappointed. Somehow he hid his heartbreak well. 'Nice try, man.' He thought to himself. 'Well, you DID just meet him merely hours ago. He couldn't have started liking you so early.' What he told himself was true, but disheartening.

"Mhm.." He looked bashful, yet his blush lessened. 'He isn't even upset. Of course he doesn't like you, dummy. You only met a few hours ago. Falling in love so quickly is absurd.' "I'll keep your secret, Lucas! It's safe with me, hehe!" He was very glad the blonde didn't suspect a thing. Ness would never be able to tell him how he felt now.. He might as well discard those feelings he had.. But that seemed like a challenge itself. No matter what happened, Ness always admired Lucas in everything he did and how he looked. Those feelings deep in his heart were indelible.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Ness... Sometimes I fear if I tell anyone that they'll reject me or something, hah.." His voice was a bit sad, not because of the gay thing. In reality, Flint knew his son was gay as fuck, yet decided to wait until he told him to reveal it. If anyone tried to bully his precious son because of who he loves, they'll be in a world of pain. "It's alright! You're not the only gay boy I know. Besides, who you like doesn't matter! It's what you do that counts!" Ness gave Lucas his sweetest smile, summoning all his emotional power to stay strong and not let those dark feelings poke through. "I'll always support you because your my friend!" It kind of hurt to say 'friend', but thats probably all Lucas considered him to be. Nothing less, nothing more.

Lucas, after a few heartbeats, hugged him tightly. He sniffled, slightly muffled as he buried his face into Ness' semi tanned neck. Either he was really happy, or he was upset about Ness apparently not liking him. "T-Thanks.. again. Eh, I need to stop saying thanks..." "It's cool, Lucas." He wrapped his arms around Lucas' warm body tightly, wishing to never ever let go. Despite all he tried to keep himself together, tears formed in his eyes. Shutting them tightly, he rest his head on Lucas' shoulder. Ness was crying against his own will, knowing that he will never be able to feel the love in a hug. Hugs were for comfort only, not affection. As much as he wanted to stop the waterworks, he couldnt. He couldn't bear to cry, but also couldn't bear this emotional burden on him.

Feeling the tears soak his shirt, Lucas suddenly looked at Ness. "N-Ness?! Are you okay?! W-What's w-wrong!?" He began to panic, barely knowing how to calm himself down when we was crying, now his crush was crying. 'Oh shit. Fuck. Think of something, fast.' His thoughts screamed at him. His expression of despair turned into a stoic one lightning quick. "Sorry, something in my eye." He feigned rubbing his eyes, tears still hanging from his naturally pink cheeks. "I'm fine, Lucas! Don't you worry about me!" He beamed at him, holding one eye closed to keep his ruse going.

"...If you say so.." Lucas was obviously skeptical, mouth turned upside down into a small frown. He had gone through many excuses on why he was crying over the years after his mother's untimely death, and something being in his eyes was one of them. But then again, Lucas didn't want to press and perhaps upset the boy further, so he decided to let it be. "Sorry if I freaked you out there, buddy!" Ness looked very sheepish, knowing his bullshit didn't fly by the look on the blonde's face but extremely grateful he didn't question him. "I might need a tissue, though."

The blonde pulled out a small packet of tissues from his pocket. He carried them around everywhere, just incase he- or someone else, in this case- started crying. Handing them to Ness, he spoke up. "It's alright. There's a lot of debris around here anyways, from the multiple times this place got struck by lightning." Lucas lightly touched the Franklin Badge pinned to his chest. Ness dabbed his eyes with the tissue, sniffling very quietly. "Lightning?" He looked up at the other boy, interested in what he had to say. "Oh! Hey, I have that badge too!" On his shirt, too, was a gleaming Franklin Badge. "Where'd you get it? Oh and by the way, thank you for the tissue!" Ness had completely forgot all about his hurt feelings, deciding to be happy with Lucas instead of feeling mopey just because he wasn't loved back. He was determined to have a good time with his new best friend!

"I got it from my father. A Mr. Saturn polished it and restored it's magic lightning reflecting abilities. It's pretty cool! I haven't had to use it anymore though, ever since me and my friends took down the Pig Mask Army," Lucas was overjoyed to be finally on another topic than love. "Oh, you're welcome, too!" "Huh! Sounds cool! But may I ask, what is the Pig Mask Army?" Ness questioned, curious. He was still pretty interested in learning about Lucas' story. In fact, he wanted to learn all he could about this boy. The desire for this particular kind of knowledge made Ness feel like a stalker, but he couldn't help it.

"It was a horrible organization, technically the ones who killed my mom and brother. They would brainwash people into loving them, or to be exact, the king. Weirdest thing is that the king was a kid from another dimension. Porky, I think his name was. Me and my friends stopped him by trapping him in something called the Absolutely Safe Capsule, by a man named Dr Andonuts. Now he's trapped there, indefinitely." Lucas left out the last bit about his brother trying to kill him and all. It takes more than a cute face and an enthusiastic personality to get to that level of trust. "Porky?!" Ness sputtered. "Not that pig faced kid! I hoped I would never hear his damn name again.. Um, sorry about my language. I just.. Really hate him.. I knew him personally. He was my neighbor.. And I knew Dr. Andonuts too, he was my friend Jeff's father."

"Oh! Jeez, how weird... What are the odds?" The blonde laughed, a tad weirded out about how the kid who indirectly killed his mother and brother was his crush's old next door neighbor, and how the Dr. was the father of one of his friends. "Yeah.. It's pretty cool though, how our stories are intertwined!" Ness was weirded out too.. He never knew this place is where Porky traveled to after the defeat of Giygas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(SO. THIS IS WHERE WE LEFT OFF BEFORE WE DECIDED TO TIMESKIP. oops. its an awkward cut off, but its ok. here's the part after the timeskip, its of lucas and ness confessing :D)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lucas sat crisscross on his bed, chewing on the end of his pencil as he tried to think of ways to make this current drawing better. It was a drawing of Ness, who else? His crush on the boy had never died. He had tried desperately to rid himself of it, but it all came back to him.  His courageous personality, his messy black hair, hidden by the beloved baseball cap, how happy and outgoing he was... Lucas loved it all. He gingerly removed the pencil from his mouth and continued sketching Ness, adding some light shading in areas where it would look best, smiling to himself.

It was a boring day in Eagleland where Ness lived, so he decided to visit his best friend, utilizing his teleporting powers for instant access. Luckily, he did land in the right place, but not as nearby as he wanted. Though, Lucas' open window was right there in front of him. Skipping over, he hopped up and stuck his head through. "Hey! Lucas! Whatcha doin'?" The boy yelled, scrabbling to heave himself atop the windowsill.

Shutting the sketchbook swiftly, as he had many years of practice doing so, his eyes peered up at Ness.  "Nothing. What're you doing here? Boring in Onett?" Lucas didn't even seemed fazed by the fact that the boy was currently struggling to climb through his window. This wasn't an uncommon practice, after all.

"Yeah i-" is all he could manage before the poor boy toppled over, bringing a pot down with him.  He laid sprawled on the floor, dazed from the fall. "Owww.. Fu- fudge.." Ness groaned, picking himself up. "I'm, um, okay! That just hurt a little.." He smiled a bit, rubbing his back. "Oh, sorry about that flower pot.." He apologized, glancing at the terracotta shards and messy mound of dirt directly beside him.

Lucas' eyes followed Ness as he made his little scene, then glancing to the pot as well. "Oh. It's alright! They aren't too expensive here." He waved it off, hopping off the bed and onto the wooden floor. Grabbing the broom from the side of the room, he began to brush as much dirt he could into the pan. "Heh.. You know how clumsy I am!" Ness grinned, slightly blushing from embarrassment but also trying to be friendly. "Oh and, uhm.." Ness had to pause before he could recall what he had on his mind. "Hmm.. Ah!" He proclaimed in realization. "What was it that you were drawing?" The black haired boy asked curiously. Ness really loved Lucas' art, it was a wonder how he could draw so very well!

Pausing, his face gained a pinkish tint, remembering the sketch he was doodling before Ness came in. It was a pretty realistic drawing of Ness playing baseball, and it wouldn't be so bad if Lucas didn't draw hearts all around the thing. "I-It's nothing. Just a silly doodle..." 'No! That's such a bad lie!' He mentally facepalmed. "Aw, c'mon. I wanna see! Even if it's a silly doodle! I love your art, Luke." Ness beamed, hopping up on the boy's bed. "I don't know how you get it to look so.. Perfect, but you do! I totally wish I had your skills!" He couldn't help but compliment his best friend.

"Lemme take a little peek.." He giggled, taking the sketchbook and opening it to a random page. "Oh! Are.. Are all these drawings of me? I'm.. Very flattered! You drew me very well!" Ness' smile got bigger, oblivious to the fact these were more than just friendly doodles. He flipped through the pages, a splash of red on his cheeks. "Huh.. You've drawn me a lot!"

Lucas put his face into his hands, blushing intensely. He groaned quietly, embarrassed to have his crush find out about the doodles of him. He would've tried to snatch the book (and his dignity) back if he wasn't already occupied trying to come up with an excuse on why he drew him so much. But, alas, nothing popped up in his mind other than some flustered screaming. Ness looked up at Lucas, his cheeks a vibrant red. "Oh, Luke.. Are you embarrassed? I don't see why. You're a wonderful artist!" He kept up his cheery attitude, though feeling somewhat flustered. "The things you wrote about me were really sweet.. I didn't expect you to think of me so highly, hehe."

"I-I didn't mean fo-for you to see those, I'm s-sorry--" Lucas apologized, stuttering awkwardly. His cheeks were a similar shade to Ness', his mouth turned to a small frown. The blonde grabbed the sketchbook in a panic and threw it over his shoulder, where it landed with a small thud near the edge of the room.   
"Oh.. What do you mean?" Ness asked warily, his blush achieving saturation at the thought of.. Being admired. But at the same time, he was doubtful since he was certain Lucas didn't reciprocate the loving feelings. "Do you.. Like me? Or like-like me?"

He thought for a moment... then spoke up again. "Don't hate me.. I.. like-like you. More than a friend," Lucas looked away, bashfully, expecting Ness to become disgusted and leave. He awaited what he thought was his inevitable fate. 

Ness was silent for a few heartbeats before launching onto Lucas in a tight hug. "I like-like you too.. I didn't expect you to say that, haaah.." He was a tough boy, but tears welled up in his eyes from the pure joy of finally being loved. After all this time, he was so happy he was wrong. "You're so sweet.." His voice quivered, sniffling loudly as he nuzzled Lucas' neck. It was starting to feel a little damp from his tears, but he did not mind. All the boy wanted right now is Lucas' affection.

Lucas was frozen in shock as he was attacked by Ness, but then his face went from shock to an elated look. He hugged the boy back tightly, tears quickly falling down the crybaby's freckled face. "I-I'm so happy... I th-thought you didn't like m-me.." His voice went muffled as he lowered his head, a few blissful laughs escaping the blonde's lips. "I thought the same, Lucas... I've never felt so happy since the time I saved the world.." Ness grinned, kissing Lucas' wet and warm cheek quickly. "I love you!" His embrace tightened, his heart beating loud and fast. Hiccupping and giggling, he murmured another "I love you" before burying his face in the blonde's shoulder again.

Lucas was so happy that he didn't even care that Ness' hug was a tad tight. "I love you too.. AAh, that feels great to say!! I love you, I love you, I love you.." Loving words eventually mushed into unintelligible giggles. The boy kissed the other on the cheek a few times as he was speaking. "I love you too, I love you too, I love you too!" Ness laughed, feeling warm and fuzzy all over. "My face hurts from smiling.." He said with a giggle, smooching and rubbing the other boy's cheek with his own. "You're so warm and soft.. I could stay like this forever... I love you so much, Lucas."

"I could too..." Lucas sighed, content with the situation. ...Then, a small "ahem" came from the doorway. Whipping his head around, the blonde's eyes widened as he saw his dad in the doorway, smirking slightly. "D-DAD--" "It's alright son." The pale boy seemed confused, eyebrows moving together as he looked at his western themed father. Ness looked startled, but did not budge from the embrace, latched on like a baby bat to it's mother. "Oh, um.. Uh.. Hey.." He murmured, eyes wide and cheeks a brilliant crimson.

"You... aren't upset? Angry at me, for being.. gay??" "Heavens no, son. I've known for awhile." The blonde's eyes widened, and his smile came back. "NICE. OH MY GOD, THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!!" Squealing happily, Lucas kissed Ness on the cheek once more. He hadn't smiled this hard in forever. Flint simply chuckled, waving his hand. "I'll leave you two to it. Don't get too close, though," The father winked. Ness laughed bashfully, cheeks burning from what Lucas' father had said. "Well.. I'm glad to see you so happy, Luke! And i'm glad your dad supports us..." He said with a smile, looking into the blonde's baby blue eyes with affection. "We're gonna be in love forever! And ever! And everrr..."

"I hope so! I never want to leave your side again. ..Yet you still live in Eagleland and I still live here on Nowhere Islands.. Whatever! I'm just happy to be with you, no matter the distance between us!" Lucas nuzzled his nose against Ness' affectionately, his mind for once not allowing him to dwell on usually upsetting topics. "Awww.. Don't worry, sweetie! I can visit any time! And I sure will coming over often, hehe.." Ness smiled from the eskimo kisses, indulging in the pure bliss between the both of them. "I feel so special when i'm with you.." He sighed gaily.

"Same... What did I even do to deserve you??? You're so out of my league, how did this happen...." His words didn't seem happy, but his tone was. Lucas put a hand over his beating heart.. then pinched himself. "OW, okay, Yeah, I'm not dreaming. Just had to check..." "Oh, Lucas... You totally deserve me! Wait.. Um.. Sorry if that sounded a little egotistical.. But you deserve to be loved!" Ness gave his new boyfriend a soft peck on the lips, smiling cheerily. "It really is like a dream come true! I never thought this day would come.."

The blonde's face flushed a bit more at the peck, then he smirked and tackled Ness, making him topple over on the bed. He then kissed him for a few seconds, and after it was done, falling onto the bed next to him and tangling his hands into Ness'. "Aahh.. Your lips feel so nice.." Ness hummed in contentment. He rolled over, getting closer to Lucas. Enveloping the boy in a hug, he lightly carressed the other's back lovingly. Lucas' warmth relaxed him and made him feel safe. Clutching the boy close, he shut his eyes and relished in the proximity between the two.

Lucas closed his eyes as well, humming like Ness did. He felt himself become calm, and his breathing regulated. Smiling a bit, he cracked one eye open a bit to look at Ness again. 'I'm so lucky...' Lucas thought contently, before closing his eyes again.

Ness' eyes remained shut and his breathing becoming calmer. "I love you, Lucas..." The boy murmured quietly. "I think i'm gonna fall asleep in your arms.. You're so warm." He said with a small smile, cuddling up to Lucas."I've never felt comfortable in another person's bed, until now." A breathy chuckle escaped his lips, his tone low.

"Chances are that.." He paused to yawn, "I'm doing the same right now.." His voice was sleepy, as if he was struggling to keep awake. Lucas shifted a bit, kissing Ness' forehead before moving back to his original position, his smile still blissful. Not even the deepest of fears could reach Lucas now, he was too far up in the clouds.

"Mmm.. Goodnight..." The black haired boy murmured, despite the fact it was still afternoon. "Sweet dreams..." Ness gave his boyfriend one last kiss on the lips before falling into a deep and peaceful slumber.


End file.
